The daughter of the sea
by Assassinmaster909
Summary: The full summery is inside the story. Au fic! Fem Percy/Nico.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys sorry if I haven't updated my Cosmic Chronicles or haven't posted my new Welcome to Rapture (Improved one). They are both currently on hiatus since I am having a writer's block. I am currently playing a game called Persona 3 portable, Disgea and Fate Extra which I am completely hooked. So I might end up writing a couple of fics about it. Anyway I decided to write something new since summer break here in the Philippines so here's a new story.**

**Summary: In this story there are no Kronos or Gaea rising. Instead they face another challenge High school. As they try to fit in Goode High, they meet an unexpected group of people along the way as several new transfer students all the way from Japan. She manages to get the interest of all the male students in Goode and also has stolen the heart of a certain Ghost Prince. Not only that they appear to brought a new problem to our favourite demigods .AU fic Fem Percy! Pairings: Fem Percy/Nico**

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson and Olympians as well as Heroes of Olympus they go to Rick Riordan **

**Chapter 1**

**Transfer Students**

-3rd person POV-

In quit apartment home near Goode High lived two siblings known as the Di Angelo's. Here these two siblings made a name for themselves in School. Bianca Di Angelo is quite popular in the junior high along with her best friends Annabeth chase, her cousin Thalia Grace, Silena Bueragard and her half-sister Piper Mclean. Her Brother Nico Di Angelo is known to be Goode's Ghost prince since he is like an emo punk type of person. Apparently Bianca's brother is best friends with Luke Castellan, his cousin Jason grace and her sister, Charles Beckendorf, Leo Valdez and Grover Underwood. Little did the school know that this group of young exceptional teenagers are demigods.

The day started off as normal as it can get for the Di Angelo siblings were in they got ready and headed off to school. Nico Di Angelo being not a morning person can only groan in annoyance as he got up from his bead and got ready for the first day of school.

"Morning little brother." Bianca said

"Morning sis." Nico said

"Ready for school little bro?" Bianca asked

"Ready as I would be, but seriously why do we have to go to school?" Nico asked his sister as he brought his plate to the kitchen sink

"Do you want dad to through a fit? Besides it would make us look more normal around other people." Bianca said as she cleaned their plates and got ready for school.

As the two siblings got out of their apartment they were both greeted by their neighbour Ms. Amelia who also happens to be their teacher at Goode.

"Good morning Ms. Amelia." Bianca and Nico said

"Good morning to you two. So you two siblings need a lift? " Ms. Amelia said as she got out of her own apartment

"Thank you mam." The siblings said politely

As the trio went down to garage area the siblings hop on to the passenger. Ms. Amelia drops the siblings in front of the school gates. They were greeted by their friends.

"Hey guys." Piper said cheerily as she hugged Bianca in a sisterly fashion along with the her other female friends

"Sub bro." Jason said to his cousin as he bro fist with him along with their other friends.

As they were greeting each other Nico notices a girl and a boy walking towards the school. One thing that catches the eye of the entire students of Goode is that their hair and clothing. The boy has black hair with couple of red highlights on his hair and grey eyes. The boy was wearing an open coat like jacket, which it may come from Japan, over a long sleeved polo shirt. He is also wearing black slacks along with those black shoes. In fact nearly all the girls are falling for his charm. The girl on the other hand has raven black hair that is tied in a bun having a blue butterfly clip. Her eye colour is sea green and was a black blazer over a white polo shirt. She was wearing a skirt that only above her knees wearing black stockings and a pair of black shoes. Most of the boys are fawning over girl some are even starting to develop a crush on her. One thing is for certain these two students appear to be transfer students from a different country. As the two new students make their way towards the school's principle to get their schedule, they past Bianca and Nico when they passed them they accidently made eye contact one thing is for sure the two children of Hades are determined who they are.

-Line Break

-Nico's POV-

When the first bell period rang all of was gone directly to our homeroom. I took my usual seat at the back near the window. I looked forward waiting for our teacher Mam Amelia. Yes she is apparently me and my sister's homeroom teacher along with the rest of our friends since all of us are in the same homeroom class. As she entered our classroom she apparently trip on the floor face planting on the floor.

"Is she okay?" One my female classmate ask

"I don't know. Do you think she is dead?" a male student said

"I don't think so." Jason said

"Hey guys check this out." Leo said

"Tiger!" Leo shouted along with two other

In an instant Ms Amelia got up and looked slightly pissed because somebody called her tiger. Seriously her middle name is Taiga. As she got up she remembered something by the look on her face.

"Alright class settle down first I have an important announcement to make." Mam Amelia said this of course got the attention of all the students.

"Today we are having two new transfer students from Japan. Alright you two you can come inside now." Ms. Amelia said

When Ms. Amelia told the two students to go inside the classroom me and my friends couldn't help but gape but look at the two students in front. They were in fact the two students that they saw earlier on the front of the gates of the school.

"Please introduce yourselves." Ms. Amelia said

"Hello everybody my name is Ryuu Kenji please to meet you all." The male transfer student said with a short bow

"Oh my god he is Hot." One of the female students said

"Yeah I know right." Another female student said

"Sempai." Another one said dreamily

After the male transfer student introduced himself it was the girls turn this time to introduce her in front of the class. And one thing that came into my head is that she is beautiful, more than beautiful than any of Aphrodite's children which are an understatement.

"Hello my name is Kurami 'Persephone' Minako. But I prefer to be called Minako or Percy if you call me by Persephone, let's just say that it might not end well for you." The girl transfer student said rather cheerfully.

"Wow she hot." One male student said

"Yeah, I wonder if she has a girlfriend." Another one said

"I don't care if she is a girl I would make her mine." A female student said

The last two statements made an ugly feeling start at me. Practically this girl has fan base now along with that Narukami person.

"Okay you two take those two seats at the back." Ms Amelia pointing at the two blank seats nears me

"But mam those seats have owners." A male student said

"I don't see them so they can seat there." Ms. Amelia said

The two new students made their way towards the seats. The girl was actually was sitting right next to me while the male was sitting at her left side. This year in Goode looks like got a whole lot interesting I thought as first period begun.

**A/n: Finally done although it is a bit short I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway sorry if I had not been updating my Cosmic Chronicles speedster of the wind I am currently having a bit of a writer's block. The good news about it though is that I am already half way through with the chapter so I might be able to update it. Also I am almost done with first chapter of my Improve version of Welcome to Rapture and hoping to finish it before I go out of town next week. Also I am getting a new laptop to replace my half screened one right now. So hope you all like this new story mine and leave like and comment after. Note from now on that some of my stories will start to make references to anime shows and I would like to hear if you manage to get were the references came from .So see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey guys I'm back to update this story. As for my Cosmic Chronicles and Improved welcome to rapture will be on temporary hiatus since I am having a bit of writers block on the two stories I started. So anyway on to this story and here is the disclaimer.**

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson and Olympians they go to Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 2**

**-Meeting the Ghost Prince-**

**-Percy/Minako POV-**

I sometimes hate my relatives. You all be wondering who I am well to answer to your question I am Kurami 'Persephone' Minako. I prefer to be called Percy or Minako since I hate being called Persephone. You see my adoptive parents decided to let me keep my middle name. I never knew who my real parents were since they told me that my real parents died. My father was said to be lost at sea while my mother died from an accident from a Nuclear Power plant collapse. During that time I was with a family friend of my mother who was very close to her. Ever since then they could not take me in they decided to give me to the orphanage. During my stay at the orphanage I was raised by four kids who I consider as my siblings. When they got adopted I was left alone, nobody really wanted me but I was proven wrong one day when I was adopted by Kenji's family ever since that day I never felt any happier than my life.

"Imoto, what are you thinking?" Onii-chan asked

"Nothing Onii-chan, I was just thinking." I said

"Thinking about what?" Onii-chan asked once more

"I'll tell you later Onii-chan when we get home okay." I said

"Okay then, but you need to concentrate okay." Onii-chan said

After that little hushed conversation with my brother I decided to continue to listen to the lesson that my teachers are teaching. One thing is for sure though is that this school year is going to be a lot fun.

-Line break-

After listening to lessons for two hour straight the lunch bell had finally rang telling the students that its time for lunch.

"Finally FREEDOM!" one of the students said before he dashed out of the room

"We better follow him." One of the female students said with a sigh

As more students went out of the room, I got up and got my bag before I walked up to my brother and nudging him a bit to wake up.

"Wha...?" My brother said as he got up from his nap

"Come on onii-chan its time for lunch." I said

"Okay." He said as he stretches a bit before getting up and grabbing his bag

As me and my brother went out of the room I could not help but feel that we were being followed

"Onii-chan." I said in a hush tone

"Yes Imoto?" Ryu asked

"Do you sense that we are being followed?" I asked my brother as we continue our way towards the cafeteria

"Yeah, just act casually we must not make any suspicion on us okay Imoto." Onii-chan said

"Okay Onii-chan." I replied as we reached the cafeteria doors.

As me and my brother reached the cafeteria we decided to look for a vacant table. We found one near what looks like a stage with instruments lying around. As we sat down we brought out our packed food from our bento.

"Itedakkemasu!" I said as I saw my bento

My bento consist my favourite egg roll in a form of a Pikachu underneath it was rice and around it were several veggies I like. Soon my brother followed suit his bento is like mine except that he does not have a Pikachu eggroll he has tempura and some sashimi along the sides.

"Ummm, can we seat with you guys?" a shy voice said

I looked up and saw two students one was clearly a boy and the other one is a girl.

"We don't mind, right Onii-chan?" I asked my brother as he just shrugs still eating his bento

"Arigato." The girl said to me and my brother

"So what are your names?" I asked the duo

"Oh, I am Velvet." The shy girl said

"I am Adam by the way." The boy said

"It's nice to meet the both of you." I said with a smile

As they sat down with Velvet beside me and Adam beside my brother we began to chat with each other. Basically me and Velvet talking about this place and other stuff like boys also anime, while Adam and my brother started talking about the latest video games, anime and even weapons. As we having fun with the conversation we didn't notice a group approached us.

"Um, can we sit with you guys?" A blond girl asked us

I looked up and notice that there several of them. There were 5 girls and 6 boys, three of them were wearing black clothing making them look like emo or something. But what caught my attention was the boy who was wearing an aviator jacket over his black shirt with the skull design on it while wearing a pair of black jeans and converse

"Uh, sure why not." I said as continue eating my bento

"So what are your names?" Velvet asked

"Oh, I am Annabeth." The blond girl with stormy gray eyes said

"I am Thalia." The punk girl with electric blue said

"I am Silena." The girl said with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes

"I am Piper Silena's sister." The other girl said that looked like exactly like Silena

"I am Bianca it's nice to meet you." The last girl said

The girls finished their introduction it was the guys turn, this time starting at a scrawny looking bow with a small goatee.

"I am Grover Underwood." The scrawny looking boy said

"I am Jason" The blond said with blue eyes

"I am Luke; it's nice to meet you." The blond boy with a scar said as he grabbed my hand before kissing it. I just blush beet red but I noticed that my brother and Adam was giving off a bad aura around him

"Leo's the name; it's sweet and rolls of the tongue of the ladies." The elf like boy said

"I am Charles Beckendorf, Silena's boyfriend." The big guy said

"I am Nico by the way." The boy in the aviator's jacket said

For some strange reason my hearts keep beating faster when I looked at him.

"It's nice to meet you all and you guys can sit now." I said quickly

As they sat down I couldn't help but blush at the sight of Nico. I quickly looked away and continue to eat my bento. As we were eating at the cafeteria one of the students suddenly got up and walked towards the stage at the cafeteria.

"Attention students today we have two new transfer students, please welcome Minako and Kenji. Please let's give them a warm welcome." One of the female students said

Soon the cafeteria was filled with applause and whistles as me and my brother stood up for them to see.

"So as tradition to our school we want a performance of the students here." The girl announced

As I got up along with my brother we made our way to the stage and decided to select our instrument.

"So what song are you guys going to play?" The girl asked

"Meloncholic by our Idol Nano and Neko." I said to the girl

When we were going to start I noticed that we were lacking two people to play some of the instruments.

"Hey Velvet and Adam can you guys help us?" I asked our two new friends.

As they got up to the stage Velvet grabbed a bass guitar, Adam went to the drums, Onii-chan grabbing the electric guitar and I went to the Keyboard and soon started playing the beat.

Percy**,**_Ryu_

_He says "There's gotta be more to this story"  
_She says "No, this is our happy end", yeah  
Once upon a melancholic time they find that  
**Love is a game of give and take,** yeah!

Are you ready? Whoo!  
Put your hands up!

_This is what they call a fairy tale,  
a story about a girl  
This is when she wakes up to the sound  
the beating of her heart_

This is why she puts her make up on,  
when he calls one Sunday night  
This is where she falls in love with him,  
the boy who lives next door

_It's not the car that he drives or his money  
and she couldn't give a damn about the tattoos  
on the arm he wraps around  
_But if only every once in a while he'd  
take a second to hit the reply button  
life would be easier

_He says "There's gotta be more to this story"  
_She says "No, this is our happy end", yeah**  
**_Once upon a melancholic time they find that  
_**Love is a game of give and take**

_He says "Where did I go wrong in this story"  
_She says "Take a good look around, and you'd see", yeah  
Once upon a melancholic time they find that  
**life is a game of love and hate**

_it's neko and nano all over again__  
__say it n-e-k-o, n-a-n-o__  
__melancholic like you've never screamed__  
__put your hands in the air, rock to the beat_

_put your hands up and rock to the beat!  
put your hands up and rock to the beat!_

rock to the beat  
rock to the beat  
rock to the beat  
rock to the beat

When tomorrow comes  
it'll be the same  
the same old game  
rewind and replay

_another smile  
another mistake again  
_**turning a new page today**

_Ever since you came into my dream  
I want you to know you changed my life  
_**I wont say I love you**  
**'cause**

_He says "There's gotta be more to this story"_  
She says "No, this is our happy end", yeah  
_Once upon a melancholic time they find that  
_**love is a game of give and take**

_He says "Where did I go wrong in this story"  
_She says "Take a good look around, and you'd see", yeah  
Once upon a melancholic time they find that  
**life is a game of love and hate**

After the last line from our song we were greeted by a large applause from the entire school. We couldn't but smile and bow to the audience. I couldn't help but this school year would be one of the best of entire life. I just hope they won't come here and ruin the moment.

**A/n: And cut that's a wrap for the second chapter of my AU fic for Percy. I wonder who this people that Percy is talking about are. Stay tuned and find out next time also leave comment or like. Also note that I don't own the song, the song belongs to Nano, she is a great singer along with Neko. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey guys here is my next chapter for my AU fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; all rights go to Rick Riordan who wrote one of the greatest books that I have ever read.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Moving in and a phantom from the past"**

**-Percy's/Minako's POV-**

After the song that I and my brother sang at the cafeteria we were practically swarmed by a mob of students asking us if we could do an encore and some autographs for them. Just the first day of school and we are now starting to have a fan group. Just me and my brother's luck, I swear every school we went to we would practically have a fan group at the very start of the school year. Oh well might as well go with the flow.

"Alright everybody that's enough time to head back to class now." One teacher said

Throughout the cafeteria the students were disappointed that we didn't do an encore, but we did sign some autographs though.

"Don't worry everybody we would be performing again tomorrow." I assured them giving them my famous smile; even my brother gave his signature smirk.

Making a lot of students blush madly and several whistles and faints from both boys and girls. Several of the girls swoon from the smirk my brother did. I made several boys blush cherry red with my smile. Heck even Adam and Velvet were starting to get their own fans. As we made back to our table we were surprised our new friend's jaws were dropped.

"Um, you guys okay?" I asked

"Whoa, did you guys just..." Thalia said

"I am speechless for once." Piper said getting a nod with the rest of the girls

"Wow, you guys are awesome!" Leo said with his cheery attitude

"I never knew that you guys could sing. When were you guys planning on telling us?" Luke said

"Well we were planning on telling you guys sooner but I guess the surprise is gone now." I said

"What that you two can sing?" Adam asked with Velvet nodding in the background

"Well that's a story for another time. I think it's better if we head back to class since everybody is leaving the cafeteria." I said

Everybody just nodded and decided to continue the conversation for some other time. As we headed to back to our respective classes I noticed some sort of shadow at Goodes' courtyard, a man wearing a black hooded cloak standing under the shade of the tree. I stopped dead on my tracks and looked at the figure.

"What are you looking imoto?" Kenji asked me (**A/n: I forgot to tell the translation of what Imoto means, it's basically little sister in Japanese.)**

I didn't respond to my brother's question instead I ran towards the black hooded figure. Once I reached the under of the tree in the courtyard the hooded figure then faced me. For some strange feeling I know this person but I don't remember his name. When a small light flashed in front of me I managed only to glimpse what under his hood. What I saw was a pair of red eyes and black hair with red highlights. When I tried to reach for him he only smiled at me before disappearing in flurry of leaves. Before he disappeared I heard him say one thing to me.

"We will see each other again my little flower." He said

-**Ryu's POV-**

As I watched my little sister runs to who knows where I decided try to at least find her. You see the rest had already left for their classes. As I try to navigate the corridors of Goode which I might say is long and huge, well except maybe Gekkouken High back in Iwatodai, I nearly got lost if not for the signs of course. As I reached the door that leads towards the schools courtyard I saw my sister looking at a hooded man but before I can ran towards them he just leaned to my sister's ear whispered something before disappearing in a flurry of leaves. As the mysterious figure disappeared I then went towards my sister and tapped her shoulder. She then faced me and she looked almost close to tears, but I can't help but feel sad for my little sister. I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder because I knew who that person was and who he is to my sister. As she continued to cry on my shoulder I didn't sense knew that somebody was watching us. I looked to my left and saw both Velvet and Adam both walking towards us. I guess that the teacher might be looking for us.

"We have been looking for **you** two." Adam said

"Who told you guys to look for me and my sister?" I asked them

"The teacher told us. It seems all four of us have the same class." Velvet said

"Yeah I guess." I said before looking at my sister who had stopped crying

"What are guys doing here?" My sister asked while sniffling

"Like what Velvet said earlier we were told by our teacher to look for you two and bring back to class." Adam said

"Okay... Sorry if I bothered you guys especially you onii-chan." My sister said (**Note: onii-chan means brother in Japanese as well as aniki)**

"Hey no problem that's what friends is for after all." Velvet said while Adam just nodded in agreement

My sister couldn't help but smile and nodded before joining us heading back towards the classroom. Once we reached the classroom I decided I would explain the teacher why we were late. It consisted a little bit of my drama skills, lying and most of all an ability that I learned from my sensei back in Japan. After my explanation we were given off with a warning stating that if we again were late for this class we would get detention. Well in truth I never got any detention back home in Okinawa, well except that incident in Kyoto. That's a story for another time now I just need a plan on how I and my sisters secret hidden from our friends. I keep pondering this question why I listen and take notes in class.

-Line break no jutsu-

Finally class has ended and the rest of the students were heading out going to their respective clubs. Apparently the schools owner was Japanese who decided to use the same way that we study back home meaning we have clubs in the afternoon or we can go home. Right now I and my sister decided to head to our apartment and maybe look around a bit in the city.

"You ready to go little sister?" I asked Minako/Percy

"I am not little, I drink milk okay. Also yeah I am ready to go." Minako/Percy said

"Whatever you say little sister." I said while slightly rubbing her head

She just pouted being slightly shorter than me she just grabbed her bag and followed me outside the school. Upon arriving at the school gates I noticed Adam and Velvet apparently Annabeth and her friends have clubs around this time around so they can't meet us. But there is something about their group that seems to be way too suspicious for my liking. For instance some of them exhibit ADHD and Dyslexia in class. I had seen these cases back in Japan which I know there little secret but I need more evidence before we reveal ourselves to them.

"Oi, senpais!" Velvet shouted at us making me stop from my train of thought

"Hey there Velvet-chan and hello to you to Adam-kun." Minako said

"Hey guys. Don't you two have any clubs?" I said to them

"Sadly the Kendo club has cancelled practice and we are short of one member." Adam said

"Same goes to the Archery and swimming club. Hey do you two want to join?" Velvet asked

"We will think about but thanks for the offer." I said

"Alright well see you guys next time. Come on Velvet lets go." Adam said

As they left I and my sister went to the place where I parked my Motorcycle. When we reached the parking lot we a saw a lot of students looking at my motorcycle. I just chuckled and lead my sister to my Motorcycle. My Motorcycle happens to be a black MV AGUSTA F4CC, when my sister and I reached my Bike I gave my little sister her helmet. Her helmet happens to be blue and has the family crest at the back which happens to be a Sakura flower, also the visor is tinted. Mine however was a plain black helmet with tinted visor. As my sister and I hop on the bike I can't help but chuckle on jealous looks of all the guys are giving me because maybe nearly all the girls in school have fallen for me. Though I don't have any interest in them, since I still prefer to stay single and look for the perfect girl for me. We left the school after we gave the little crowd our smiles which in return got us the entire crowd blushing like crazy. As my sister and I sped through the streets of Manhattan we decided to grab something to eat since we were still a bit far from our home. We went to a nearby Japanese restaurant since we still prefer eating our own type of food. When we entered the shop we were suddenly hit by the smell cooked beef and pork in a hot bowl of soup, which happens to be my little sisters favourite called Ramen. When I looked at my sister I saw stars in her eyes and her mouth slightly open with a little drool coming out of it. I knew my wallet would suffer this day since there is now stopping her when it comes to eating beef Ramen. We took our seats on the couch facing the window and the TV on the other side before a shop attendant approached us to take our orders. When we looked at the menu everything looks good.

"Welcome to Tatsuyas Ramen shop. I am Hikari Mori I would be your attendant today." The shop attendant said with a smile

"Hello Hikari-san I am Kurasaki Minako and this is my Onii-chan Ryu Kenji please to meet you." Minako said

"The pleasure's mine. So what will be your orders?" Hikari asked us while she brought out her pen and paper

"I would have one special please." Minako said

"I would have one special as well." I said to our waitress

"Alright any drinks?" Hikari asked

"I would have a mint tea please." Minako said while making a very cute face and sound

"I would just have some Raspberry tea." I said while closing the menu

"Alright, this would only take a couple of minutes." Hikari said before going to the kitchen

As Hikari prepared our dinner I couldn't help but think of the events that happened today. From the appearance of that person to those blond girls' friends, Adam and Velvet shows signs like my sister and I. Annabeth and her group of friends were a different case, as I pondered this thoughts the food we ordered arrived breaking me from my reverie .

"Thanks for waiting here are orders." Hikari said before leaving

"Thank you Hikari-san, itedakimas!" Minako said before starting to eat her Ramen

I soon followed suit in eating our ramen. The Ramen we ordered has a normal beef ramen with a double amount of noodles and a raw egg on top. I mixed my food and ate quietly while looking around making sure that we were not followed. After eating our ramen and paying the bills. We hoped back on my Bike which I call tsunami rider, and drove back to the direction of our apartment. When we arrived to our apartment I parked my bike in the underground parking while my sister waits for me. I made sure to activate my little security I built in my bike that in case someone steals it they would get a very nasty surprise. As I made my towards our apartment room I notice one of list of tenets inside the apartment building we were staying apparently the Di Angelo's live here. I should pay them a visit next time once my sister and I settled in. When I reached the door to our apartment I noticed that my sister was still outside waiting for me. You see our apartment is located on the 4th floor. Giving us full access to the rooftop which we also rented giving us a place to train our skills on our respective weapons.

"Ready to go inside onii-chan?" Minako asked me

"Sure why not..." I said as I waited for to open the door to our apartment since she has the key

"Ummm, aren't you going to open it?" Minako asked apparently she did not notice that I was carrying our school bags and I don't have the key with me.

"*sigh* Persephone you do know that I don't have the key right." I said while noting that when I called her Persophone her left eye twitch

"First don't call me that and seconds oops." She said while opening the door

I just rolled my eyes as she opened the door to our apartment room. One the door was opened we noticed that our apartment was more spacious and has that feel back home. We removed our shoes and placed near the doorstep and walked into to our new home. We noticed that all of our stuff was all placed in the living room but we were both tired and decided to retire for the night. Since tomorrow will be a weekend this would give us time to unpack and get ready well might as well go to my room and sleep. With these final thoughts I closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

**A/n: And cut finally done doing this chapter and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and like on your way out.**


End file.
